


For You

by optimushwang (immortalife)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Congratulations on your graduation 2park!, Drabble, M/M, a grad fic no one asked for, school!au maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/optimushwang
Summary: Woojin can't wait to get out of his school ASAP. Why?





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I suck at summaries but oh well! 
> 
> Hello again! It's me! This is written in a whim after I finished my school works and decided to take a break lol. So please bear if there are any grammatical mistakes and such! I'm really sorry if my writing style isn't that good. I'm still trying to improve it so pls bear with me ;w;
> 
> I kind of wrote this due to a tweet I saw earlier about an AU where Woojin is holding a bouquet of flowers and rushing off to give it to Jihoon.
> 
> lastly Happy Graduation 2PARK! <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Amidst the hustle and bustle inside Korean Arts High School Auditorium, a certain brown haired boy, namely Park Woojin, can't keep calm in his seat. He groans quietly not wanting to catch attention, wanting to dash off from his seat to go to another graduation.

 

"Why do we have the same day of graduation?" Woojin rolled his eyes at the thought and just focused on now his homeroom teacher's speech.

  
  


After minutes of thank you speeches, Woojin looked around to see Donghyun and Youngmin at the back, waving at him like the proud brothers (read: parents) they are. He waved back and turned his attention to the student council president to say his last speech and to end it off with their school's anthem. 

 

Woojin did have a hard time slipping out from the auditorium due to the fact that his schoolmates kept asking to take some photos with them, which delayed his departure. Youngmin and Donghyun smiled from afar, happy that Woojin is well received by the public. 

 

“Look at Woojin. Who knew that the kid who I met way back in Busan is now graduating as a highschool student” Youngmin jokingly wiped a non existent tear in his eyes. “Don’t be such an oldie hyung” Donghyun giggled, looking at Woojin proudly. “Do you think Woojin will like the flowers we bought?” Youngmin started to fiddle with the wrappings of the flowers neatly arranged. “Yes hyung, I’m sure Woojin will love it! And he SHOULD love it because Rhymer picked it out” Donghyun patted his hyung’s shoulder, making the tensed muscles relax.

 

“Woojin over here!” Donghyun called out, waving at the said boy. Woojin, whipping his head towards the direction of the voice, smiled, showing his lovable snaggletooth, made his way to his hyungs. 

 

“Hyungs! Thank you so much for coming!” Woojin hugged Donghyun then Youngmin. Youngmin gave Woojin the bouquet of flowers and crushed him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Hyung, can--’t bre-athe” Woojin tapped Youngmin’s shoulder, whose ears now turn red from embarrassment. “Sorry, I just felt emotional. Congratulations on your graduation kid!” Youngmin patted Woojin’s head. “Congratulations Woojin! No more highschool Woojin!” Donghyun opened his arms, asking for another hug which Woojin complied to even though he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Let’s go, the reporters are waiting for you outside” Youngmin guided the two boys outside, greeting the reporters. 

 

Woojin stood in front of the said reporters and fansites, posing for them, showing his diploma and his victory smile from finally graduating his school. 

 

He gave short interviews here and there, saying that he’s thankful for his teachers and that he’ll miss the memories he had with his classmates. 

 

After a few more shots, Woojin boarded their van with Youngmin and Donghyun already playing some kind of game. He plopped down beside Donghyun, suddenly tense and nervous. 

 

“Kid, you ready to go?” Youngmin asked the latter, only receiving a nod, asked the manager to drive them quick to another school. 

 

* * *

 

In School of Performing Arts in Seoul, family, friends and fans filled the auditorium. It’s the yearly graduation and Park Jihoon is included in the list of graduates. Alongside his schoolmates and classmates, Jihoon can’t help but to feel the excitement buzzing in the air. 

 

All of them settled down when the headmaster took the platform. 

 

“Greetings everyone! I sincerely congratulate you all for graduating today! In the future, I wish you all the best! And-” Jihoon can’t digest the speech the headmaster is saying. Instead his mind is flying around, thinking that he’ll miss this school, the halls, the memories with his classmates, everything. 

 

After the ceremony and receiving his special award, they all took a class photo, commemorating another milestone they have achieved in their life. 

 

Photo ops and interviews made Jihoon busy for the day. When the last interview ended, Jihoon was called by none other than his Wanna One Members.

 

“Congratulations on your graduation!!” Jisung hugged Jihoon, ruffling his hair in the process. “Thanks hyung!” Jihoon hugged back. The other members also greeted Jihoon, hugging and congratulating him. 

 

“It’s sad that we can’t attend Woojin’s graduation too!” Daniel pouted, thinking about the other kid, who he thought might feel lonely today. “I bet he’s sad!” Daehwi agreed, feeling bad that he didn’t went to his closest hyung’s special day. 

 

“Now now you kids, don’t dampen the mood! It’s Jihoon’s graduation! We should all be happy!” Minhyun jokingly scolded the kids, earning a soft laugh from Jihoon. “Don’t worry hyung! No one’s damping the mood!” Jihoon laughed along with the other members. 

* * *

 

 

“You ready?” Donghyun asked, fixing Woojin’s uniform and handing him another bouquet of flowers. “Do I look fine hyung?” Woojin asked, slightly fixing his hair yet again. “You look fine, stop playing with your hair!” Youngmin tapped Woojin’s hands which unknowingly went to stroke his head. “You’ll be fine, now go in there and give that to him!” Donghyun and Youngmin winked simultaneously, Woojin shivering with the actions his hyung made.

 

“I’m going then” Woojin bids his hyung goodbye and unboarded the van, going straight to SOPA’s auditorium.

 

Pushing his way through the crowd, he looks for his members and finally see a tall lanky guy, which is obviously Guanlin, sticking out from the crowd with his tall figure and bucket hat, which he may have gotten from Jinyoung. 

 

“It’s Woojin hyung!” Guanlin announced, the other members whipping their heads towards where Guanline is pointing.

 

“Woojin hyung! Congratulations on your graduation too!!” Daehwi launched himself towards Woojin, with the other members following.

 

“Hey! You’ll crush the flowers!” Woojin huffed, looking for an escape with the group hug. “Flowers? For whom?” Guanlin asked, earning a small smack on the back from Sungwoon. “For Jihoon of course!” Sungwoon whispered, Guanlin’s mouth forming an “O” when he realized it too late. 

 

Woojin heard it, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks. He slowly walked towards the mentioned boy and showed the bouquet of flowers he was holding for dear life (or maybe not). 

 

“F-for you. C-Congratulations Jihoon!” Woojin stuttered.  _ God, why did I stutter, you’re so uncool Park Woojin _ he thought to himself. Jihoon reached for the bouquet shyly, an obvious red tint flowering his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you, Congratulations too Woojin!” Jihoon can’t help but to launch himself to Woojin and hugged him tightly.

 

_ Thank You Woojin. I can never ask for more, Congratulations on another milestone of our life and it’s much more special because we both graduated together _ Jihoon whispered in Woojin’s ear, feeling the latter smile in his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching this part lol. I hope you like this piece? and give it much love? ;w; I apologize again for the lame story I kind of whipped in a rush :( 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very very loved! 
> 
> if you want to scream me at my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/woojinseob) or if you just need someone to talk to :>


End file.
